Nathan Megafang (Character)
Nathan (Or Nate for short, and Keita Amano in Japanese) is the main character of the series of the same name. Nathan is 6 years old (Rather than 11 years old) and he was adopted by anthropomorphic (Furry) Wolf Family known as the Megafangs, and he would never possess the Yo-kai watch. Which means he would never see, befriend, and summon Yo-kai. Physical Traits Nathan is a 6 year old young boy with a fair-skin, big black eyes and brown hair worn with three large spikes that resemblance cowlicks. A small amount of hair sticks down at his neck (like the original Nathan). But he is 6 years old. Personality Nathan is a fun kid but tends to come off as comedic. He enjoys playing with his adopted brothers and sisters and his adopted parents. He can be wild at heart like his adopted brothers, but he can be sad sometimes when things don't go his way. Background Long ago Nathan was born to Lily and Aaron Adams. As a 6 month old baby, Nathan was in a baby fence, but suddenly he witnessed a red balloon flying away Baby Nathan went crawling after the balloon while his parents weren't looking. His diaper was caught by one of the fence, but it was ripped off from him making him completely naked. Then suddenly his parents Lily and Aaron caught him crawling away nude, Aaron tried to stop him but unfortunately his new born son slipped in a box and went on a pickup truck and drove away. Aaron and his wife got in their car and chase after the pickup that has their baby boy, but the pickup took the right turn while the Adams took the wrong turn leaving them into a traffic jam making Lily cry really loud. Meanwhile the pickup truck drove in another town known as Greensville a town that is 600 miles out Northwest while carrying Baby Nathan in a box, but suddenly the box flew off the pickup and landed on the sidewalk where an abandoned building is. Nathan started to cry really loud while it started to rain, but fortunately for him The Megafang couples Jason and Karen were walking with their new born wolf puppies. Then suddenly they heard a baby crying, they went to investigate and they saw an opened box with a naked baby boy in it, Both Jason and his wife Karen were shocked but Jason picked him up from the box which makes baby Nathan to stop crying and started to snuggle on him, Then they decided to adopt him as their own son. The Megafang wolf family got the adoption papers and they took Nathan home with them. Right now as a 6 year old boy Nathan is accepted by his adopted siblings and his adopted parents. But for Lily and Aaron, they never saw their son again. But as of right now Nathan remains with his adopted family. Relatives Aaron Adams Aaron was Nathan's real father, but he and his wife Lily lost him when he was a baby. Lily Adams Lily was Nathan's real mother, but she and her husband lost him when he was a baby. Nathaniel Adams Nathaniel was Nathan's real grandfather Lucy Adams Lucy was Nathan's real Grandmother Jason Megafang Jason is a grey wolf and Nathan's adopted father. While he and his wife Karen were walking with 8 of their pups, He and Karen heard him crying and discovered him in a shock. But he and his wife adopted him as their own. Karen Megafang Karen is a black 12 feet tall wolf and Nathan's adopted mother. While she and her husband Jason were walking with 8 of their pups, she and Jason heard him crying and discovered him in a shock. But she and her husband adopted him as their own. = Jake Megafang Jake is a black wolf pup and Nathan's adopted brother. Nick Megafang Nick is a grey wolf and Nathan's adopted brother. Jimmy Megafang Jimmy is a white wolf pup and Nathan's adopted brother Zed Megafang Zed is a black wolf pup and Nathan's adopted brother. Sonia Megafang Sonia Megafang is a black wolf pup and Nathan's adopted sister Mindy Megafang Mindy Megafang is a black wolf pup and Nathan's adopted sister Bonnie Megafang Bonnie is a grey wolf pup and Nathan's adopted sister. Linda Megafang Linda is a black wolf pup and Nathan's adopted sister. Gerald Mc'pawson Gerald is a white wolf and Nathan's adopted grandfather. When he his wife Ashley, and his daughter Molly first met Nate as a baby, he and his daughter Molly were surprised. And after his daughter Karen told him that he was on a streets, he went angry, and vows that he will pound anyone who abandoned him. But his wife Ashley calms him down and he apologized for getting carried away. He accepts Nathan as his own grandson. Ashley Mc'pawson Ashley is a black wolf and Nathan's adopted grandmother. When she and her husband Gerald, and Her Daughter she was starting to adore Nathan, but her husband and daughter Molly were surprised. Her husband Gerald was in rage when they heard that Nathan was abandoned, but she calms him down. She accepts Nathan as her own Grandson. Molly Mc'pawson Molly is a black wolf and Nathan's adopted aunt. When she and her parent first met Nate as a baby she and her father Gerald were surprised, then she asked her sister Karen why they adopted Nathan. Her sister Karen told her that he was abandoned. Today Molly is unsure about Nathan. Relationships Jamie Pennyhound Jamie is a rich Dachshund, and Nate's best friend.Nate is Zach's best friend.When he and his friends first met Nate, they saved him from getting hurt while he was roller skating in the park and they later befriended him. Zach Barker Zach is Nate's best friend. Seth Houndson Seth is Nate's best friend. Terence Houndson Terence is Seth's Cousin, and Nate's best friend. Silvia Poocher Silvia thinks Nate is the cutest boy ever, and she likes him. Isabelle Shepherd Isabelle is a human/German shepherd hybrid with her father's ears, tail, and teeth. And she's Nate's Next door neighbor who has a crush on Nate. Trivia Even though in this alternate reality Nate would be six years old instead of being 11 years old (Which means he might halved been born later instead of sooner) but his friends (or would halved been friends) Katie, Bear,and Eddie would still be 11 years old along with his (or would halved been) Class mates. Sense Nathan had been adopted in this alternate reality, it was unknown who would possessed the Yo-kai watch instead of him. But in the sequel it it revealed that Lily (Nate's real mother) has possessed the watch instead of her son. Category:Nathan Megafang Category:Alternate Universe, Category:Nathan Adams Category:Male Characters Category:Main Anime Characters Category:Megafang Family